Dracos Gedanken
by francis
Summary: Ich glaube der Titel sagt schon alles. Vorsicht Slash, wer sowas nicht mag sollte sich nicht reinklicken *ggg*


Disclaimer: Alle Charakteren sowie handlungsorte gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Mir gehört nur meine kranke Phantasie, die mich dazu gebracht hat diese Fanfiction Zu schreiben. Vorsicht Slash, wer so was nicht mag sollte sich lieber wieder rausklicken. Draco ist ziemlich OOC. Ja ich glaube damit habe ich alles erwähnt. Nein halt das wichtigste habe ich glatt vergessen. Ein riesengrosses dankeschön an Meeko, die mir das Betagelesen hat. *dichganzdollknuddeln*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dracos Gedanken!  
  
Ich weiss nicht, was mich immer wieder dazu bringt, mich mit ihm anzulegen. Denn eigentlich will ich immer das Gegenteil davon tun. Harry hat einen Stolz, der sich niemals brechen lassen wird. Von niemanden. Und schon gar nicht von einem Malfoy. Er hat mehr Stolz, als ich in meinem ganzen Leben haben werde. Ich weiss, er mag mich nicht, nein, wahrscheinlich hasst er mich sogar, aber das kann ich ihm auch nicht verübeln. Bei den Gemeinheiten die ich ihm immer wieder antue. Aber es ist mir lieber, er hasst mich und lebt, als die Gefahr einzugehen, dass er stirbt und ich nichts getan habe, um es zu verhindern. Ich weiss genau, wie ich ihn immer wieder verletzen oder demütigen kann. Es ist bei ihm so einfach in seine Seele zu schauen, dass es mich schon fast erschreckt. Eigentlich hätte ich erwartet, dass er es besonders bei mir verhindern würde, aber wie ich ihn kenne, macht er das mit Absicht. Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, wie eigentlich immer, wenn ich an ihn denken muss. Ich weiss, er öffnet sich mir nur, um mir zu zeigen, dass er an das Gute in mir glaubt und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich mich vor ihm verschliesse. Er ist zu vertrauenswürdig und ich habe Angst, dass das ihm sein Genick brechen wird. Das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen.  
  
Leider nimmt Harry immer alles auf sich, er gibt sich immer für alles die Schuld. Ich weiss, er fühlt sich verantwortlich für den Tod seiner Eltern, den Tod eines Mitschülers, die Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts, und somit das Unheil, das wieder über uns hereinbrechen wird. Doch ohne ihn würden wir nichts als Finsternis kennen, würden schon seit unserer Geburt darin leben, würde er das doch nur selbst einsehen. Ich verachte ihn, ja, ich verachte ihn für sein zu grosses Herz, das in allem und in jedem etwas Gutes sehen will - sogar in mir. Ich, der ihm bis jetzt doch wirklich immer versucht habe hat zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht auf das Gute in einem Menschen verlassen kann. Nicht jeder Mensch ist gut, doch das will er einfach nicht einsehen. Jedes mal, wenn ich in sehe, versuche ich ihn noch mehr zu verletzen, versuche sein Vertrauen in die Menschen zu erschüttern, denn ich ertrage es nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sein Vertrauen immer wieder aufs Neue missbraucht wird. Ich will, dass er sich abhärtet. Bisher hat ihn das aber nicht davon abgehalten nach dem Guten in einem Menschen zu suchen. Ich will, dass er damit aufhört, deshalb bin ich auch besonders eklig zu ihm und deshalb hab ich meine Macht spielen lassen, um alle Slytherins gegen ihn aufzuhetzen. Ja, ich habe Macht, alle Slytherins hören auf mich von der ersten bis zur siebten Klasse. Sie würden es nicht wagen mir zu widersprechen, zu sehr fürchteten sie sich vor meiner Rache. Ohne prahlen zu wollen, ich bin mächtig, aber schliesslich bin ich auch ein  
  
Malfoy. Doch stolz darauf kann ich nicht sein. Ich hasse meinen speichelleckenden und vor Unterwürfigkeit fast vergehenden Vater. Er hat sich Voldemort unterworfen und deshalb hasse ich ihn, würde es ihm aber niemals zeigen. Für ihn ist es klar, dass ich nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts zu Voldemort überlaufen werde, doch nie und nimmer werde ich das verraten, woran mein Engel glaubt, so sehr, dass es ihn schon beinahe vernichtet. Warum glaubt er immer noch, dass jeder etwas Gutes in sich hat? Bisher wurde er doch immer wieder enttäuscht. Nur schon bei diesen Muggles, bei denen er aufwachsen musste, hatte er doch nur Leid ertragen müssen, nie hatten sie ein gutes Wort an ihn gerichtet, nein,  
  
entweder er bekam Schläge oder er wurde psychisch fertiggemacht. Wenn ich an diesen Abschaum denke, steigt ungeheure Wut in mir auf, wie konnten sie das so einer reinen Seele, wie er es war, nur antun? Am liebsten würde ich bei ihnen vorbei gehen und ein paar Flüche ausprobieren. Doch ich halte mich zurück, sonst würde meine perfekt gespielte Tarnung auffliegen. Ein schweres Seufzen entfährt meinen Lippen. Eigentlich könnte man meinen, er hätte dort schon gelernt, dass es Menschen gibt die nichts gutes an sich haben - doch nein, sein Vertrauen ist ungebrochen. Als dann im ersten Schuljahr das mit Quirrel passiert war, dachte ich, er hätte es begriffen, doch leider war es auch hier eine Fehlanzeige. Damals war ich per Zufall auf den Gängen in Hogwarts unterwegs, als Dumbledore mit Harry auf den Armen an mir vorbei rannte in denn Korridor zum Krankenflügel. Als er an mir vorüber ging, konnte ich einen Blick auf Harry richten. Er war schrecklich anzusehen, es schien, als trenne ihn nur noch ein seidener Faden vom Tod. Als ich ihn kurz erblickte, kam es mir so vor, als ob eine eiskalte, fremde Hand mein Herz zu erdrücken schien.  
  
Noch in der selben Nacht ging ich zu ihm, als niemand mehr dort wahr. Ich sah, dass er sich schon wieder ziemlich gut erholt hatte, aber immer noch tief und fest schlief. Ich strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus seinem makellosen Gesicht. Ich war mehr als nur froh zu sehen, dass er sich schon wieder ziemlich gut erholt hatte. Ich weiss nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ich ihn verlieren würde. Mein Leben hätte dann keinen Sinn mehr, es wäre bedeutungslos für mich geworden. Doch werde ich ihm das niemals zeigen. Ruhig, um ihn ja nicht in seiner Ruhe zu stören, verliess ich sein Krankenzimmer. Es ging nicht lange und er konnte die Krankenstation verlassen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er seine Lektion nun endlich gelernt hatte, doch leider wurde ich enttäuscht. Er benahm sich wie immer, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sein Vertrauen missbraucht worden war. Das machte mich damals fuchsteufelswild wie konnte er nur immer noch so dumm sein und den Menschen Vertauen? Grundsätzlich ist gegen Vertrauen ja nichts zu sagen, aber er übertreibt es masslos. Er hofft sogar, dass in Voldemort noch etwas Gutes ist. Doch er irrt sich, Voldemort ist von Grund auf böse. Er ergötzt sich am Leid anderer Menschen, foltert sie bis sie dem Wahnsinn verfallen, tötet sie erst, wenn ihre Seelen schon kaputt sind. So jemand kann gar nicht gut sein - nicht ein bisschen. Ich habe Angst, dass Voldemort Harry täuschen kann und vorgibt etwas Gutes in sich zu haben. Das wäre Harrys Tod. Voldemort würde ihn irgendwann kalt lächelnd umbringen.  
  
Nach diesem Vorfall habe ich in beleidigt und verhöhnt wo ich nur konnte, bis wir dann in die Sommerferien gingen und sich unsere Wege trennten bis zu unserem zweiten Schuljahr.  
  
Natürlich habe ich ihn noch während der Fahrt nach Hogwarts aufgesucht um ihn zu beleidigen. In diesem Jahr gab mir Lockheart genug Möglichkeiten ihn zu schikanieren, da er sich mit Harry immer hervortun wollte. Ich musste ein paar mal innerlich lächeln, wenn Lockheart wieder mal was von Harry wollte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war dann einfach göttlich. Harry mochte es nicht, wenn er in denn Vordergrund gedrängt wurde und doch war es nun mal so, dass sich die Welt um ihn drehte, da konnte er weder etwas dafür, noch etwas ändern. Es war nun mal so. Als sich in diesem Jahr alle Schüler von ihm abwandten bis auf seine engsten Freunden, dachte ich mir, der Groschen ist bei ihm gefallen. Es war ja auch schon so, dass vorletztes Jahr die Gryffindors mit ihm eine lange Zeit nicht mehr geredet hatten, doch in diesem Jahr war es praktisch die ganze Schule. Alle glaubten, er wäre Slytherins Erbe und er hätte die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Das war natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn, das wusste ich von der ersten Sekunde an. Damals hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Harrys Vertrauen anfing zu schwanken. Es tat mir zwar für Harry leid, aber es war alles zu seinem Besten. Harry hatte es in dieser Zeit nicht leicht und durch meine zynischen Bemerkungen machte ich es ihm auch nicht einfacher. Doch ich wollte, dass mein Engel begriff, dass er sich nicht auf das Gute im Menschen verlassen konnte - oder in das Vertrauen. Sie alle haben sich damals von ihm abgewannt und das nur, weil er Parsel kann. Irgendwann hab ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten ihn so traurig zu sehen und wollte es um jeden Preis beenden. Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach demjenigen, der die Kammer geöffnet hatte, konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Eines Tages dann verkündete Dumbledore, dass die Gefahr vorbei wäre. Uns allen war klar, dass Harry es war, dem wir das verdankten. Die Hogwartsschüler hatten damals auch schon längst begriffen, dass es nicht Harry war, der die Kammer geöffnet hatte. Sie taten, als ob sie nie an ihm gezweifelt hätten, was mich heute noch stinksauer macht. Und irgendwie hat Harry es geschafft, sein Vertrauen wieder vollkommen aufzubauen. Nein, das stimmt nicht - ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es noch stärker geworden war.  
  
Und wieder war ein Schuljahr zu ende.  
  
Ich wusste, Harry hatte nie schöne Sommerferien. Er tat mir immer leid, wenn er sich von seinen Freunden verabschieden musste. Aber auch ich konnte es fast nicht mehr erwarten, bis die Schule wieder anfing. Ich vermisste die Nähe von ihm, die Wärme und Freundlichkeit die er ausstrahlte. Ich wusste, Harry empfand nicht gleich wie ich für ihn, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher sein konnte.  
  
Ich war froh, als die Ferien endlich vorbei waren. Viele Leute dachten, dass letztes Jahr mein Liebling in grosser Gefahr wäre. Doch ich wusste es besser. Vater hatte mir in den Ferien schon erzählt, dass Sirius Black die Flucht gelungen war, und auch, dass er Harrys Pate sei und natürlich erzählte er mir auch, dass Black niemals die Courage hätte ein Todesser zu sein. Ich wusste, dass er unschuldig war und so musste ich mir auch keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Ich wusste, dass Harry stärker war, als ich es mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen konnte. Und dabei wirkte er immer so zerbrechlich. Er wirkte nicht schwach, nein, das sicher nicht. Aber so als ob er sich nicht wehren würde, was nicht zuletzt an seinen Augen lag die voller Mitgefühl und Vertrauen smaragdgrün strahlten. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, als müsse man ihn vor sich selbst beschützen. Er würde sein Leben für jeden von uns riskieren, egal ob er es wert wäre oder nicht. Doch das kann und will ich nicht zulassen. Dafür liebe ich ihn zu sehr.  
  
Das habe ich eigentlich schon längst begriffen, wie könnte man so eine Schönheit auch nicht lieben? Die ersten Tage versuchte ich es mir noch auszureden, doch es gelang mir nicht. Mögen tat ich ihn seit unserer ersten Zusammenkunft, wie er da schüchtern in Madame Malkins seine Umhänge vermessen lies. Ich wusste sofort, dass er etwas besonderes war, er ist der Sinn meines Lebens. Nur schade, dass wir nie vereint sein werden.  
  
Dieses Jahr war das Schlimmste, das wir je erlebt hatten, es gab sogar einen Todesfall doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass Harry sich dafür die Schuld gab. Ich hatte angst um ihn. Angst, dass er daran zerbrechen würde. Der falsche Mad Eye Moody hatte Harry vorgemacht, dass er ihm blind vertrauen kann. Und Harry, so gutherzig wie er nun mal ist, hat das getan und wurde betrogen, wie er es schlussendlich erfahren hat. Er musste mit ansehen, wie ein Schüler getötet wurde. Wie Voldemort wieder Auferstanden ist. Ich war heilfroh als er einigermassen unbeschadet von Voldemort zurückgekehrt war. Doch im wurde etwas gestohlen, und ich hasste Voldemort mehr den je dafür. Harrys Unbefangenheit, seine Fröhlichkeit, seine strahlenden Augen waren weg. Er sah so müde aus, dass es mir fast das Herz zerriss ich ertrage es nicht, ihn so zu sehen. Auch auf Ron bekam ich dieses Jahr einen unbändigen Hass. Er hat Harry einfach im Stich gelassen, sich von ihm abgewandt als er ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hätte. Er hatte ihn beschuldigt sich ins Trimagische Turnier geschlichen zu haben, ihm vorgeworfen, dass er sich wieder mal in den Mittelpunkt stellen wollte. Harry vermisste seinen Freund in dieser Zeit schrecklich. Doch Harry hatte auch seinen Stolz und wollte nicht den ersten Schritt machen, schliesslich hatte er ja nichts unrechtes getan, da stimmte ich ihm zu. Zum Glück hatte Ron nach der ersten Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier ein Einsehen und sprach sich mit Harry aus. Ich bin froh, dass es so ist, er braucht jetzt seine Freunde mehr denn je. Aber eines habe ich jetzt begriffen, Harrys Vertrauen in das Gute konnte man nicht erschüttern. Ja, auch ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, auch wenn es lange gedauert hat. Harry wird sein Vertrauen nie verlieren können, ich hoffe nur, dass dies nicht sein Untergang sein wird. Doch nächstes Jahr werde ich mich ihm gegenüber endlich so verhalten können, wie ich es schon immer wollte. Wenn ich genug Mut aufbringen kann, werde ich ihm sogar meine Liebe gestehen. 


End file.
